4 Times River Song Wore the Doctor's Clothes
by Lizzie Pond
Summary: 4 Times River Song Wore the Doctor's Clothes. 1 time she wore his bowtie, 1 time she wore his shirt, 1 time she wore his braces and 1 times she wore his jacket. Please review.
1. Bowtie

**The most iconic piece of clothing first. Enjoy!**

"Anyone looks good in a bowtie, River" the Doctor said lying on their bed while River riffled through her wardrobe looking for a top to match her blue skinny jeans. River came to the open door of the walk-in wardrobe. "There is no way I am wearing a bowtie" she said sternly. The Doctor surveyed his wife wearing her skinny jeans and black lacy bra. River disappeared into her wardrobe and the Doctor opened the bedside draw and got out his favourite red bowtie.

River finally came out wearing a white blouse with a peter pan collar, she crossed to her dressing table and set about finding a necklace to wear. "You could always wear a bowtie" the Doctor suggested getting up and coming up behind her.

"No" River said turning around to face him. The Doctor held up the red bowtie and with the other hand soniced the bedroom door. River looked at him and then ran to the door it was locked. The TARDIS didn't unlock so she was apparently on the Doctor's side. River turned round and pouted her lips "Ohh you are so dead" she warned.

"I let you out _if _you were the bowtie" the Doctor smirked. River sighed and frowned. "Fine" she said grudgingly. She walked up to the Doctor. The Doctor grinned victoriously as he lifted up River's collar and then tied the bowtie triumphantly, he put River's collar down again and then stepped back to admire his handiwork. River glared at him angrily "Would it make it better if I told you that you look incredibly sexy" River shook her head making a face.

"You are so striking when you're angry" the Doctor said pushing it.

"I _will _kill you" River promised.

**Please review.**


	2. Shirt

**This is a funny little chapter.**

The Doctor threw River his shirt and she hurriedly pulled it on, just as the door opened. "Can you two please shut up" Amy said coming into the bedroom faced with a shirtless Doctor and her naked daughter wearing only her husband's shirt. Rory appeared by hind Amy with a scarlet face.

"We're sorry" the Doctor apologised sheepishly.

"You better be" Rory choked through his anger "I don't want to hear you messing around with my daughter"

"We really are sorry" River said struggling not to giggle.

"You better be young lady" Amy warned leaving the room. Rory made the "I'm watching you" gesture to the Doctor before exiting. River looked at the Doctor and collapsed on the bed giggling. "Well that killed the mood" the Doctor complained sitting on the bed against the pillows. River put her head on the Doctor's lap and the Doctor started running his fingers through her curls "Oh sweetie that was mortifying" River stated.

"Says Miss Giggles" the Doctor pointed out.

"Well if you don't laugh you cry" River explained "My father just saw me naked with my husband"

"Please don't remind me" the Doctor rubbed his head "That's one thing I didn't need the Ponds seeing"

"We're never going to hear the end of this" River giggled.

"Oh god kill me now" the Doctor said over dramatically.

"Kiss me" River almost commanded. The Doctor smiled and the leaned down to kiss his wife, her head was still resting on his lap. She smiled when he drew away.

**Please please review.**


	3. Braces

**I like this one.**

River pulled on her red high heels completing her outfit, a high waisted black pencil skirt, low cut white blouse and red lipstick. The Doctor came into the bedroom and started pulling the contents of draws out "What are you looking for?" River asked while putting on her earrings.

"My braces" the Doctor said. River fond them straight away and put them on "These braces?" she asked innocently. The Doctor looked round, his eyes popping "Yeah those braces" he gulped "But they most defiantly look better on you"

"Well obviously" River smirked "Everything looks good when _I'm _wearing it"

"That it does River song, that it does" the Doctor smiled. He put his arm around his wife's waist and drew her into a kiss.

"So do I have to give them back?" River asked like a toddler.

"I'm afraid so dear" the Doctor smiled "Because you have to go to work and I don't want your students getting over excited"

"There is that" River sighed "My classes are unbearable at the best times" the Doctor unclipped the braces and took them away and put them on. "Now come on Professor Song" the Doctor said pushing on River out the door.

**I just love reviews they make me so happy.**


	4. Jacket

**I had fun writing this.**

The Doctor and River walked through the palace grounds to the TARDIS, River started shivering "Are you cold, dear?" the Doctor asked.

"A little" River admitted. The Doctor removed his jacket and put it round his wife's shoulders "My lady" he said in his posh accent.

"You gentlemen" River smiled as she put her arms in the jacket. She wrapped her arms around her, pulling the overly big tweed jacket closer to her. She felt something in the pocket and pulled it out. She held in her hand a Barbie with a sparkly pink dress. "Why the _hell _is there a _Barbie _in _your _pocket?" River asked.

"Umm well I found it and err put in my well pocket" the Doctor stumbled. River smiled replacing the Barbie in the pocket. "It's fine sweetie" she laughed. The Doctor put his arm round her and guiding her to where he had parked the TARIDS. He unlocked the door and saw River into the ship.

**Please please review, I love review.**


End file.
